


Each step takes you higher

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pegging, fem dom, kink and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So. I was kinda thinking how cute it would be that Seijuro and Gou got together and, after graduating, moved into their own place and he got some job probably teaching kids something (because he is a big dork) and she would do something that involves lots of organising and planning, and they would have a little flat that wasn't much, but just right for them, and Seijuro always managed to get his way with things, and he's pretty open to just about anything, and kinda has no shame talking about it and persuading Gou to even give new things a go in the bedroom, and sometimes she surprises herself that even she likes it and then this happened.</p>
<p>Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each step takes you higher

Gou looked up from where she stood at the base of the bed, and flushed slightly as she finished doing up the last of the straps on the leather harness. It was a good fit, snug but not too tight, which meant she could concentrate on... other things.

“You look beautiful,” Seijuro said with a smile. His lack of clothing made his feelings rather obvious. “Would you like me to start?” he offered, and Gou nodded. The whole thing was still rather strange to her, the role reversal odd but not unpleasant - in fact, it was quite the opposite, she admitted to herself as she watched the man in front of her lie back on the bed and start stroking himself, long and slow at first, trails of sticky lube dripping from his hand onto his darkened skin. Every now and again she saw his fingers go further between his legs, to brush over the hole there, and she shivered as she saw Seijuro bite his lip from the sensation. As he gained a rhythm she saw him press one finger against the ring of muscle and, with a soft gasp, watched it as it slid in, soon to be joined by another, and another. Gou watched as he brought his other hand up to work at his cock in rhythm with his other hand, and her hand dropped to her own silicone replica that currently hung between her legs, and she was caught off-guard when Seijuro looked up, golden eyes staring at her with amusement and lust.

“I think it might be a good idea to start now, otherwise I might not last long especially with you looking like that.” 

The look he gave her shot straight through her, pooling deep inside. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, each time felt like the first, with all of the related emotions running through her. The first time he had suggested it, Gou had been too embarrassed to even consider it, but Seijuro hadn’t given up and, well - she found it hard to stand up to That Look he gave her when he really wanted something. Though she made sure she got her own back whenever possible - she believed in having a balanced relationship, after all.

She nodded wordlessly as she climbed onto the bed, the familiar rush of power and nerves rushing through her as she knelt between Seijuro’s knees. She saw a shiver run through him as he adjusted his position, and she smiled. 

“I love it when you smile.”

Gou looked up and scowled slightly. “Are you trying to make me self-conscious?” she said, but there was no heat in her words and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “Are you ready?” she asked as she made use of the bottle of lube already opened.

“Always,” came the reply, and she licked her suddenly-dry lips as she lined up the tip of her cock with his entrance and, gently but firmly, pressed forwards. For a moment it seemed as it there was no way she would gain entrance but, suddenly, the muscles gave way and she slid in slowly, each inch feeling impossible yet not, and she closed her eyes as she fought against the torrent of sensation rolling through her. As she felt skin touch skin her eyes flew open and she looked down. Yet again, somehow, he had taken it all, and she looked up to see bright eyes sparkling at her.

“It’s always amazing,” she said, breathlessly, and he nodded. 

“Always, with you,” he replied as he readjusted himself again slightly, hips tilted up to allow easier access, and feet planted wide for support. “You can move now, if you’re ready?”

She nodded and pulled back slowly, marvelling at the combination of sight and sensation, how they were so different but not, then she sat upright and put her hands on his hips to steady herself as she slid back in, a little faster than before and, without stopping, withdrew again. She repeated the motions, in and out, back and forth, each time getting a little deeper, a little harder, a little faster. She felt sweat begin to bead on her forehead and as she looked down she saw Seijuro’s eyes were closed, his own face and body covered in a thin sheen. She took the opportunity to look at him, really _look_ at him - the contours of his stomach, his chest, his arms that were so strong yet held her so gently. She felt a thrill of dominance surge through her - he was hers, and hers alone - and she began thrusting faster, her pulse jumping as she saw Seijuro gasp, a low moan escaping his lips.

“Get yourself off,” she ordered, the heady rush of power overtaking her, escalating her to a level unattainable elsewhere as she watched his eyes open slowly, eyelids heavy, as he caught her gaze and nodded almost imperceptibly as he reached up to wrap long fingers around his already swollen cock. There was no need for any more lube; he was already slick with the pre-come that had practically coated him, and his fingers slid up and down easily as he found a comfortable rhythm alongside Gou’s thrusts.

“I- I’m sorry, I’m going to come!” he managed to gasp out, his voice uncharacteristically tense, and as Gou gave one last thrust Seijuro moaned and shuddered as he reached his peak, thick tendrils of sticky-hot covering his fingers and dripping onto his stomach.

For a moment, the only noise was a duet of heavy, uneven gasps, then the sound was punctuated with a soft, harsh snort of amusement. “I think I got dirty,” Seijuro said as all the muscles in his body gave out at once and he fell back onto the bed with a sigh.

Gou looked down at him and smiled as she pulled out slowly, and frowned as she saw him wince when she withdrew completely. “Does it hurt when I do that?” she asked, concern colouring her voice, and he shook his head.

“No, it just feels... weird,” he replied, eyes still closed, and Gou took that moment to unclip the straps around her waist and thighs and stood up, letting it fall to the floor. 

“I’m just going to the bathroom,” she said, leaving him the chance to clean up, and he looked at her.

“Don’t be long,” he said, seriously, and Gou blushed as she turned around quickly, for some reason not wanting him to see the look of contentment on her face, as she left the room, not trying to hide the smile that adorned it.

 

By the time she came back into the bedroom she was entirely unsurprised to see Seijuro unconscious and snoring gently. She rolled her eyes as she turned off the light and slid under the covers next to him, his body radiating heat as usual, and as she curled up into him she whispered into the darkness. “I love you”.

“I love you too,” came the unexpected echo.


End file.
